


Long Black Hair On A Beautiful Boy

by SavageCookie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageCookie/pseuds/SavageCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see him lying on the cold bathroom floor, with his hoodie jumper sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Blood dripping down from his wrists leading all the way up the inside of his elbow, his face is pale beautiful long black hair over his eyes, I bandage his wrists because even though I don’t know this beautiful boy  I want him to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Black Hair On A Beautiful Boy

I see him lying on the cold bathroom floor, with his hoodie jumper sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Blood dripping down from his wrists leading all the way up the inside of his elbow, his face is pale beautiful long black hair over his eyes, I bandage his wrists because even though I don’t know this beautiful boy I want him to live.

A few hours later his eyes open for the first time since I found him an hour ago. His chest going up and down as he is breathing, I found him just in time before he would have died from loss of blood.  
He sits up and his mouth opens as he tries to speak but no words come out, my bed sheets wrapped low around his hips. His hair is still perfectly straight.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you or anything in fact I saved your life.” I say quietly as I moved over to my desk to get new bandages, I sat down beside this suicidal boy and gently moved his bandaged arm so it was now lying in my lap.

“W-why did you h-help?” me he stutters.

“Because whatever you are going through I know how it feels”  
He opens his mouth again to speak, “I feel so weak” he mumbles as a tear rolls down his face.

“I’ll be back in a minute, please just stay there and rest” I say as I open my bedroom door “Oh and there is a bottle of lemonade and water beside the bed if you want some” I said as I walked out of the room and go down the hall to the bathroom.  
I ran the bath and hope to god that boy doesn’t do anything stupid. I got fresh new towels from the cupboard thank god Mikey washed everything before he left.

I walked back into my room to see the boy sitting up on my bed with the bottle of lemonade in his hands. “Are you alright to stand?” The boy nodded in return and moved the bed sheets and blanket off him and he was now sitting at the side of my bed. He starts to stand up and first but he legs start to wobble and they give out and he drops to the floor.  
I held out my hand to help him back on his feet once he was standing I wrapped one of my hands around his waist and I lead him to the bathroom, where the bath was filled.

“You need a bath and I need to clean your cut otherwise they will get infected”  
He nods in response and leans against the counter and took off his shirt, I turned around so he could take the rest of his clothes off without feeling embarrassed. I heard him hope into the bath.

“Is it okay?”

“Yer” He says back softly.  
I turned back around to see this beautiful boy in my bath. His skin was milky white, some parts where dark and red from bruises and his body had many scars. I get more bandages from the counter draw and the Dettol; I sit beside the bath tub on a stool.

“Hold up your cut arm” He did as I asked, and I started to unwrap his bandages. He hisses at the pain of his arm being unbandage, dried blood everywhere on his arm. I grabbed a wash cloth wet it with water and started cleaning up his messy arms until I saw how deep the cuts where. They were jaggered, some deeper than others. This boy wasn’t doing it for attention he really did want to die.

“This might sting a little” I poured the Dettol onto another cloth and gently wiped his arm down. He tries to bare the pain but tears start streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I have to do this because they will get infected” I said quietly, he hissed at the pain again. I thought that was enough and I gently wrapped his arm up again. I helped him wash down his body; I turned around so he could stand up and get the towel wrapped around his hips. He goes to grab his dirty faded jeans from the bathroom.

“I’ll get you some clean clothes.”

“You-you don’t have too, I –I can go home.”

“I don’t mind” I say and smiled at him hoping it will lighten the mood, I walked down the hall back to my bedroom, well actually Mikey’s room because mine Is down in the basement. I walk down the stairs and open his bedroom door, getting some of my old sweatpants and an old Iron Maiden shirt I gave to Mikey.  
I lead him back out of the bathroom. “That is actually my brother’s room, he isn’t here and I thought taking you to his room would be better.”

“Where is your room?”

“It’s down stairs; my bedroom is in the basement, did you want to go there instead?”  
He nodded his head and we headed down the stairs. My bedroom wasn’t as tidy as Mikey’s but it was good enough. He sat down on my bed, looking around my bedroom.

“You like Star Wars?” he asked softy, his voice still not strong enough to talk normally, but strong enough for me to still hear him.

“Yeah”

“Awesome” He said back as he smiled.

“If you want you can just lay back and rest”  
He nodded again and lowered himself into my bed, he soon fell asleep. It was now 10.30 at night it has been three hours since I first brought him here. He is sleeping so peacefully.

“Mikey, when are you coming home?”  
I texted Mikey, a few minutes later my phone was buzzing next to my desk. I picked it up to see Mikey’s name on the screen, and I opened up the text.

“Idk Gee why?”  
I quickly texted Mikey back:

“Because I have some company over, and if you could maybe stay at a friend’s place for the night it would be so good”  
I put down my phone waiting for Mikey’s reply, and 5 minutes later my phone was buzzing again next to me.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’ll stay at Ray’s tonight”

“Thanks Mikes you’re a good brother”

“Night Gee”

“Night Mikey”

He wakes up a few hours later, sits up and gives me a small smile.  
“You alright?”

“Yeah, I need to go the bathroom” He says quietly as he stands up slowly.

“Just through that door, I have my own bathroom”  
He nods and walks slowly through the door. I don’t know why but seeing this boy smile is amazing. He walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

“I’m -- Frank” He mumbles.

“Gerard”  
He smiles and nods his head.

“Coffee?”  
He nods and we head up stairs to the kitchen. As I wait for the coffee to brew I grabbed out a cigarette and lit it up and started inhaling the nicotine. I was half way through my cigarette when he asked for one. I nodded and let him grab one out of the packet, he stood there quietly without saying a word, by the time I finished my cigarette the coffee finished brewing and I poured myself and Frank a cup. We both sat down on the couch. He was sitting on the couch opposite to the one I was sitting one, silently sipping our coffee.

“Frank, why did you do it?”  
He started up me in shocked from the question I asked just out of the blue. I saw tears well up in his eyes he opened his mouth to talk.  
“I get teased a lot; I get teased because I am gay.” He mumbled.

“Oh” I felt my chest sink down, all this because of some bullying.

“My – My dad beat me and kicked me out of the house, when I tried to tell him” He started sobbing, tears falling down his cheeks dripping into the coffee cup he was holding in his hands. I put my coffee cup down on the table and sat next to him, putting my arm around him. He put his cup down and buried his face in my chest.

“Shh, It’s okay Frank” I wrapped another arm around him. He cried for so long. His face just buried in my chest, my arms wrapped around him tightly our coffee getting cold. Frank fell asleep on the couch on my lap.

I wrapped another arm around him. He cried for so long. His face just buried in my chest, my arms wrapped around him tightly my coffee getting cold. Frank fell asleep on the couch on my lap; I wiggled out of his grip he was laying on the couch, I picked him up bridal style and walked him downstairs to my room and laid him 

“Gee, thank you for looking after me” He whispered.on my bed and pulled the covers over him.

“It’s okay”

“Please stay with me Gerard.” He says as he grabs my shirt so I am in his grip.

“I’ll stay with you as long as you will never leave me” I say as I crawled into the other side of the bed to lay with this beautiful boy with long black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like this... It is only a short story but I really hope you like it. This is the only the second fanfic website...  
> So please treat me well :)


End file.
